


Just an Outlet.

by Rhinkhearted



Category: Rhett and Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Name Calling, Porn With Plot, Smut, blowjob, rhink, this is filthy, written mostly in the first person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: Rhett end's up at a gay bar after a fight with Link.





	Just an Outlet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is filth and I am not apologetic in the least.

My head throbbed and my vision was blurry I could barely tell which one of us was shouting though I was almost certain it was me, Things weren’t going the way I had hoped, in fact they were getting worse by the minute.

“FUCK OFF!” I heard Link shout through the roaring in my ears, I shouted something back but even I couldn’t make out what I said, by the look on Link’s face I had went too far though.

Link glared at me and pointed towards his door “GET OUT, RHETT JUST GO!” he took a step towards me and I didn’t back down, instead I stood firmly in place until he was standing in front of me, face red from anger. “I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE” he pushed me and I stumbled only an inch.

“YOU BETTER WATCH IT, NEAL” my throat felt as though it were on fire, my vocal cords were strained and I knew by tomorrow there was the possibility I would have no voice at all.   
He pushed me again and I reared back as if I were going to hit him but the look on his face stopped me and I let my arm fall limply to my side before I turned and stormed out slamming his door so hard the glass rattled in the window beside it. “FUCK” 

I slid behind the wheel of my SUV and sped off in the direction of home, along the way I stopped by the liquor store and picked up a few things I knew I would be needing. Once at home I stretched myself out on the couch and began to drink, by 9 pm I had downed two bottles of wine and four glasses of scotch, I could feel my anger ebbing away into something deep seated and unpleasant.

By ten I felt as though the walls were closing in around me and I couldn’t take it anymore, I called for an uber and went upstairs to change into something more appropriate, I ran some pomade through my hair and tossed on a pair of skinny jeans, my maroon button up and to top it off I slid into the new leather jacket I had purchased recently. I checked myself out in the mirror one last time before heading back downstairs.

The uber arrived and escorted me to the local gay bar, I’d only been there one other time but the atmosphere was nice and comfortable and no one he knew came here so I was safe to just sit at the bar and drown myself in more alcohol.

I sat down on one of the many barstools that flanked the battered wooden bar and raised my hand to call over the bartender, he was a middle aged guy with a greying beard and warm hazel eyes, his nametag read “Arnold” and had a tiny rainbow in the corner. “Just a beer please” I said when he asked for my order and he pulled one from the cooler below the bar and handed it to me.

I had been there around 30 minutes when a man around my age with blue hair and tattoo’s sat down next to me, he looked friendly but intimidating. “Howdy” I said by way of greeting when he sat down his knee brushed my own and I felt my face grow warm.

The bartender came over with a whiskey on the rocks and sat it in front of the blue haired man, Arnold addressed him as Willow and I had to admit the name fit him well. Willow nodded to Arnold and then turned to me, his brown eyes locked onto mine and I felt myself grown warm once again.

“Having a rough night?” Willow asked me with a softer voice than I had originally thought he’d have. “It’s okay, don’t be shy sugar, tell Willow all about it” He’d urged kindly.

I found myself opening up to this complete stranger about Link and I’s fight, the way I had went over to his house and tried to tell him what I had been hiding from him since college, Link hadn’t taken the news well and I honestly shouldn’t have expected him to. “How would you react if your best friend of over thirty years had been hiding the fact he’d fucked your roommate while you slept on the top bunk since college?” I’d asked at some point and Willow just shook his head.

“Honey, It sounds like you need to blow off some steam” He’d said once I was finished dumping my sorrows on him, I raised my brow and he waggled his accompanying the action with a delighted giggle. 

I looked around and contemplated my next actions. Did I really want to go sleep with this stranger I’d known for only about an hour?. The answer was yes apparently because before I knew it I was on my knees in a bathroom stall with my lips around this strangers cock, sucking it like it was the only thing keeping me alive. The only thing that kept me from stopping though was the images in my mind, images of Link gripping my head the way Willow was now, his lithe body quivering as I sucked him off. If I hadn’t been imagining him I never would have been able to do it.

Once Willow was close he’d pulled me up by my hair and kissed me, I tasted him on my lips and shuddered, I hadn’t kissed another man since college and it was an odd sensation, I could tell he sensed something was up but that clearly didn’t matter. He turned me around and pinned me against the stall before yanking my already unzipped pants down, He didn’t seem to mind all of the times I cried out Link’s name and I was thankful for that.

I lay in my bed with my eyes closed, my head throbbing even more so than it had been during Link and I’s fight the day before. Willow had brought me home from the bar and slipped his number in my pocket, telling me to call if I needed his help again.

I was about to doze back off when my phone chirped notifying me of a text message, it was from Link.  
“We need to talk, Now” I read the text three times before finally replying.  
“Come over then”

I didn’t get a reply so I assumed Link was on his way, I forced myself to get a quick shower and pull on some sweat pants before he arrived. Finally I heard the knock at the door I had been anticipating for the past 25 minutes, he must have taken his time getting here considering it usually took him 15 minutes to arrive.

I opened the door and he pushed past me holding his phone in his hand tight enough his knuckles were white. “What?” I asked when he whirled around and pointed at me.

“What in the fuck is this!” he shouted as he fumbled with the phone for a moment before holding it in front of my face, he was absolutely seething as I looked at the image on the screen. 

My blood ran cold as I realized what it was, the photo was grainy but unmistakably me being led to the bathroom of the gay bar by Willow, his hand firmly on my ass.   
“H-How did you…” I sputtered, heart racing. “I don’t..I don’t understand”

Link looked at me with a pained look on his face and dropped the phone onto my coffee table. “I was there, Rhett” he said quietly , I wasn’t sure I’d heard him correctly but I didn’t ask him to repeat himself.

“I was outside your house last night, Rhett. I had come over to apologize for my behavior but then the uber showed up and I followed you to the bar…” His eyes were downcast now, he sounded a bit ashamed and I felt like hitting him and holding him all at the same time.

“How long…um, How long were you there?” I asked shakily, afraid of the answer. He looked up at me with a crooked smile, he looked haunted and beautiful.

“Long enough, Rhett. I watched you two talk from across the bar, I couldn’t hear what was being said of course.” He shook his head and let out a humorless chuckle. “Would you have continued to fuck him, or be fucked by him if you had known I was there?” he asked me but didn’t let me reply. “What about if you had known I was in the stall next to you, listening to the wet sounds of your lips around him, or the sound of you screaming my name as you were being filled hm?” 

I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t wrap my head around this information. Link had been in the bar, but not only that he’d been in the stall beside me while I was pretending he was in the same one with me, fucking me like I was just his toy.

“Does that turn you on, Rhett?” Link had gotten closer to me and was now running his finger up and down my heaving chest, eventually he brought it down my torso and stopped on the bulge that strained against my pants. “Ha, you don’t need to answer that, your body is answering for you” his eyes were clouded with lust as he groped me through my sweats.

“L-Link…I-Fuck!” I gasped as he dropped to his knees and quickly replaced his hands with his mouth, the warmth of it seeped through my pants and made my cock twitch.   
“Strip” Link ordered me as he stood back up wiping saliva from his lips and chin, there was a wet patch on my sweats which he rubbed one finger over before stepping away from me, allowing me room to move about.

I quickly obliged by yanking my pants down around my ankles before kicking them off entirely. Link rolled his eyes at my hastiness then grabbed me by the hips and forced me to turn away from him, then he pushed me down onto all fours. 

“You want me to fuck you, Rhett?” His voice was right in my ear and I could feel him leaning over me. “Want me to fill you up like that guy at the bar hm? Dirty boy” he chuckled when I nodded eagerly and let out a whimper.

I heard his zipper slide down and then the rustling of him removing his jeans, I risk a glance back and saw he had not worn any underwear, his cock bobbed enticingly and I could see a bead of pre-cum already coating his tip. “F-Fuck me, Daddy” I whimpered pleadingly, he must have liked it because he growled deep in his throat and began to stroke himself.

“Daddy’s going to fuck you so good baby, just you wait” He panted and forced himself to stop stroking, I had never seen him look so hungry, so ready for anything in his life. “Relax for me, come on” 

I did as he instructed and began to relax, I turned my head back towards the wall and closed my eyes. I was shocked when his finger pressed against my hole and began to spread lube over me. “Gotta get you ready” He said gruffly and pushed his finger into me, I shouted as it hit my prostate and he let out a hearty laugh.

Once he was convinced I was loose enough for him he knelt behind me and lined himself up with my twitching hole, I bit my lip when I felt him slip inside, he was bigger than Willow despite being a good 7 or 8 inches shorter in height, his cock felt thicker and veinier and had absolutely no trouble finding my prostate.

“Oh fuck, Link fuck fuck fuck” I panted wantonly as I rocked my hips back to meet his every thrust, He was so deep it felt like if I’d looked down I could see a bulge in my stomach even though I knew I wouldn’t. “P-Please Daddy” I begged though I didn’t know what I was even begging for.

Link slapped my ass hard as he thrusted into me over and over mercilessly. “You don’t get to cum before Daddy, you better hold on” Link barked and yanked my hair. “You love this don’t you, Rhett. Love me using you like this” it wasn’t a question but I whimpered out a yes anyway.

Link’s movements began to stutter and I knew he was close with one final thrust he froze and I felt his cock pulsate inside of me spilling his cum deep within me, I felt so incredibly full, I cried out as my own orgasm rocked through me and I sprayed rope after rope of cum onto my hardwood floor. I shouted his name just as I had the night before but this time it wasn’t someone else filling me up, making me theirs. It was Link, my best friend, my Lover and I never wanted it to end, but it did and Link pulled out of me causing me to whimper at the emptiness I felt now that he wasn’t buried inside. 

“Fuck that was…” I trailed off as Link helped me up and led me to the couch, we both crumpled onto it in a heap of sweaty limbs. 

“I’m sorry we fought yesterday, I was..I was jealous, Rhett” Link admitted quietly. “I wanted you so bad back in college but I never, ever thought you’d be into guys and then after all these years I find out you fucked Gregg, while I was right there in the room.”

I felt so stupid, had I known Link felt that way towards me I would never wasted time on Gregg, Gregg was just an outlet, the same as Willow had been the night before and I explained that to him as we tried to calm our breathing.

Link forgave me but only on one condition, I wasn’t allowed to be with any other man, I had to be with him and him alone. I would be lying if I said that it was hard to agree, but it wasn’t, it was the easiest thing I’d ever agreed to.


End file.
